Feeling Blue
by LeSchizoCoon
Summary: This is a story about how Kenny helps his classmates find love while unentintionally finding some of his own. Will the playboy settle down? Or will he live alone forever? Bunny, Kyman, Creek, Stendy, and others.
1. The Question

Kenny whistled a tune as he walked down the deserted night streets of his small town. He had spent most of the evening swapping spit with some skanky bitch, however her parents had burst into the room before he could take her pants all the way off, which of course sent Kenny jumping out the window before the father could so much as shout a, 'What the fuck?' at him. The blond sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He was horny, and hungry. Perhaps he could go over to Bebe's house, she was always up for a good fuck.

Well that settled it! He could fuck Bebe than eat the food in her fridge! It was a win-win situation, so he saw no problem with it. Of course he hadn't even taken a step towards the curly blonds home before the screech of tires and the smell of burned rubber hit Kenny at full force. No pun intended.

Blues eyes blinked open as the hazy vision of his ceiling peered down at him. Heaving a sigh Kenny lifted himself out of bed and checked his cell phone for the time, it was currently 7:30 and Kenny had missed the bus. If you're wondering how thee Kenny McCormick had afforded a phone, then wonder no longer. He had a part time job working as a mechanic, he had saved up for months upon months to buy it. Even though the phone was pretty old, and sometimes dropped his calls, Kenny cherished it. Almost as much as his old pickup truck.

With another sigh, the teen checked himself in his broken mirror and fixed his hair. A brand new hickey screamed at him and Kenny smirked, too bad they hadn't had the time to take the rest of there clothes off. The girls had been good with her mouth.

Chuckling to himself, the blond haired nymphomaniac walked across his room and out his door. As he passed by his parent's room he could distinctly hear the sounds of thumping and moaning coming from behind the closed doors. Rolling his eyes in disgust, Kenny left the hell hole he was forced to call home, and hopped into his pickup truck. He had named her Hally, and he absolutely adored her, this vehicle he had also saved up for, he got it at a good price, even if he did have to fix just about everything inside of it.

Turning his baby on, the blond quickly reversed out of the gravel and onto the pavement, before he screeched off towards the school. Kenny grumbled to himself, he hated it when he missed the bus, it just meant that he had to put more gas into Hally. It wouldn't really bother him to much except for a couple of things; One, she was a gas guzzler. Two, he couldn't afford to put forty dollars into the tank every week, cause he wasn't kidding when he said she was a gas guzzler. Oh well, it was just a problem Kenny was working on fixing, eventually.

Pulling into the parking lot, Kenny ignored peoples stares at his beat up truck, and simply grinned suggestively at them. Locking the doors Kenny shuffled into the school with about ten minutes to spare. So he left to go find Kyle and Stan. No doubt the fat boy would be there, even if he wasn't as fat. Yes, it was true, Cartman was no longer a fat ass. His mother had sent him to boot camp for a year to help with his weight and his anger issues. Kenny must say, it had helped significantly, Cartman no longer blew up over the tiniest of things, and he had lost a lot of weight. Although, the boy was still a manipulative bastard and Kenny still didn't like him that much.

He easily spotted his friends relaxing near Kyle's and Stan's locker. Kenny waved at them with another sexy grin, he spotted the Asshole standing next to the boys. It appeared as though Kyle and Cartman were arguing about something, and Stan seemed rather grateful that Kenny had arrived now no longer the focus of both the Jewish boy, or the Fat Bastards attention. Standing next to Stan, Kenny let out a low whistle as he watched the fight get heated.

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" The orange parka clad boy asked, quirking a brow.

"I tried." Stan looked absolutely defeated as he spoke those words, making Kenny chuckle slightly. He felt bad for poor Stan, the boy had to deal with both Kyle's and Wendy's drama. No matter how you looked at it, Stan had two girlfriends, and the dark haired boy was completely oblivious to it. Smirking again, Kenny walked between the arguing duo and clapped his hands together, instantly grabbing both of the boys' attention, as well as their glares.

"Okay you love birds, break it up. No one wants to listen to you two squabble like an old married couple." Kenny grinned as Kyle's face turned as red as his hair, and Cartman made a disgusted face. However what happened next made him burst into laughter. Kyle had begun to stutter out a long list of why he would never like Cartman, while the brown haired boy began to stutter off a long list of reasons why he would never like Kyle. Gosh, they made it so obvious! He was surprised the entire school didn't know about it yet.

Shaking his head, Kenny patted them both on the shoulders and waved a good bye as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

RANDOMBLAHNESS!-warning this may get a bit pornographic-

Kenny plunged deeper and deeper into the girl, making her cry out and bite her lip to stifle the sounds. The Poor boy couldn't remember her name, but he didn't really care, he had just needed a quick lay and this girl had been willing. He nipped at her neck and gently squeezed her nipples as he continued to plunge into her. His pace slowly began to pick up as he now pounded her against the bathroom stall. She cried out harder yet, biting into her hand as roughly slammed his dick into her. It wasn't long after that he came, quick and hard. Smirking at her, Kenny cleaned himself off with some toilet paper then zipped up his pants and left.

He didn't care about some dumb bitch who would sleep with anyone who asked her, which was what he had done. As he walked towards the school cafeteria to meet up with everyone, he winked at passing girls and guys alike. Some of them he had, had previous flings with, others he was going to. As he entered the lunchroom, he ran into Kyle's monotone brother, Ike. The young genius had ended up skipping a couple of grades and was now a sophomore in high school, which had made Kyle both jealous and proud at the same time.

Usually Kenny would say 'Hey' to the dark haired Canadian who would then respond with a 'Hi' and the two of them would sit down at the groups table and chat with everyone. However, today seemed different, Ike had a glint of uneasiness and confusion burning in his eyes as he walked up to the blond senior.

"I need your help."

RANDOMNESSOFDOOMYDOOMYDOOM!

AN: Well, that was fun ^3^ Haha, I usually put another AN at the top but today I didn't feel like it, so instead it's at the bottom. MUAHAHA! I do not own South Park just so's everybody knows. Anyways this is a Kenny x Everything that walks, kind of thing right now. Eventually Kyman and Bunny. Mentions of other character loven's but nothin fancy. Anywho, nice of you to drop by! If I get enough REVIEWS I might write/post the second chapter. If not than that sucks for you guys, I'll just end up posting it anyways.

LOVES! LeCoon


	2. The Solution

"I need your help."

Well, that was unusual. Kenny quirked a brow, waiting for the younger boy to continue. Instead, Ike bit his lip and glanced around before dragging Kenny into the now empty hallway. Glancing around one more time, to be sure they were alone Ike finally turned towards the blond and took a deep breath.

"I need your help getting my brother and the jackass together. I'm tired of hearing Kyle complain about how rude and annoying Cartman is, and then break down sobbing because the dumbass doesn't realize that Cartman likes him too." Ike said simply enough, though Kenny had the feeling that, that wasn't why the Canadian had sought him out, so he quirked his other brow. Ike fidgeted and avoided Kenny's eyes.

"Alright fine, I also have a crush on someone but I don't know how to approach them." Ike sighed, running his hand through his hair and locking eyes with the blond. Nodding the parka clad teen placed his hand under his chin, the first thing would be an easy one to take care of. The second one though, depended on who Ike had a crush on.

"Well, I think I have an idea of how to get the Fat ass and the Jew boy together, but before I explain that tell me who you like." Kenny grinned mischievously at Ike who simply quirked a brow of his own. Sighing the Canadian finally caved.

"Georgie. Previously known as KinderGoth."

Nodding to each other, Ike and Kenny walked towards the table were there usual group sat. Kyle, Stan, Wendy, Cartman, and Bebe where already sitting down chatting animatedly with each other. Grinning at the five of them, Bebe in particular, Kenny plopped down next to Kyle, the Jewish boy giving him a suspicious glare. Ike sat down in Kenny's usual spot, next to Bebe, nodding to her with no expression on his face. To be truthful he was a little nervous about this plan.

"So, Kyle, how's the love life?" Blue eyes glanced nonchalantly at the red haired boy, who glared harder at him.

"What do you want Kenny." Well this plan was most certainly going to be a success, hopefully Cartman didn't murder him to painfully. Scooting closer to Kyle, so that their thighs were touching, he watched Cartman's expression carefully. So far he had the tall boy's full attention, well glare.

"Well~ there is this one thing." Kenny sent the green eyed boy a sexy grin, leaning in a bit closer to the Jew. Now he also had Bebe's attention, she had a confused look in her eyes as she regarded the boys. It wasn't until Ike whispered in here ear that she smirked, and went back to talking with Wendy and Stan. Kyle fidgeted and glared even harder at the blond, Kenny's smirk grew larger. This boy was too easy.

"What the f-Ah!" Kyle let out a girly squeal as Kenny placed his hand on Kyle's thigh, Cartman's jaw tightened, as well as his fists and Kenny sent him a devilish grin.

"What's the matter Kyle?" He purred in the boy's ear making the poor Jew stutter and blush. A loud bang on the table drew everyone's attention to where Cartman was sitting. Kenny blinked at the brown haired boy in mock confusion.

"Why, whatever is the matter Cartman?" He asked, fake concern lacing his every word. Cartman's fist clenched harder from where he had punched the table. The boy was glaring Kenny down and for a moment the blond felt the slight twinge of panic run through his veins before he pushed it aside.

"What the fuck do you think your doin Kyinny." No amount of boot camp could relieve Cartman of his unusual slur of words, although he did have to thank the 'camp' for if not for them Cartman would have already pummeled the skinny boy. Kyle was now looking between the two of them in confusion, as Kenny returned Cartman's glare, sending him another sexy grin at the same time.

"Whatever do you mean fat boy?" The Poor boy didn't think that Cartman's fist couldn't have clenched any further, or his face get even redder, but they did, the boy's eyes were set in a blazed fury as he continued to glare Kenny down. The blond gulped, perhaps hitting on Kyle wasn't the best choice of action when a gorilla of a teenager had a giant crush on the boy. However, what was done was done, no taking it back, even if it brought a world of pain later.

"You know what I mean." He seethed, Kenny's grin widened and he nodded.

"Oh I know exactly what you mean. But do they? Does he?" Kenny wiggled his brows and glanced at their table mates who were regarding this exchange of words in worry and confusion. Kyle now looked completely lost and turned his confused green orbs to Cartman.

"What does he mean Cartman?" There was a mixture of hurt and jealousy in his voice. Did Cartman have a crush on someone else? Kenny pouted at Cartman and wrapped an arm around Kyle, who ignored him.

"Go ahead Cartman, tell him what I mean. Or tell him what you want him to. Tell him you hate him, that you wish he was dead. That you don't want to be anywhere near his 'Jew germs'. Go ahead Cartman. Or tell him the truth." Kenny was now glaring at Cartman, he was having fun with this now! Cartman looked like someone had kicked his puppy as he glanced between Kyle's hurt expression and Kenny's glare. Finally the sugar brown haired boy ran out of the room.

"Cartman!" Kyle yelled, chasing after the other boy. Kenny grinned in triumph winking at Ike who let the breath he'd been holding out. He stood up and flipped the cafeteria, who had been listening to the entire exchange, off.

"Alright show's over! Everyone go back to eating!" The teenagers hesitantly turned around and resumed there talking and food eating. Kenny sat back down and was now the subject of both Wendy's and Stan's amused faces. Kenny just shook his head and began to eat Kyle's forgotten food. Finding it gross, but edible the blonde had to force just about every bite. Seeing as how the Fat ass had already eaten his. Turning to Bebe, Kenny grinned seductively at her, eyeing her up and down.

"So, Bebe. What are you doing later?" She rolled her eyes but grinned back, licking her lips suggestively. Oh yes, Kenny knew exactly what she would be doing later, and he would defiantly be there.

AN: Well, here be another chapter, it's a tid bit shorter but not by much so suck it up ya pansies! Anywho, this one's kind of bleh but the next chapter opens up with a sex scene right away =w= I know Imma perv, but you love it ;D Otherwise you wouldn't be reading chapter two cause of the first chapter! And for those wondering, Butter's might, MIGHT, make an appearance next chapter also. Maybe. If I feel like throwing you guys a lil Butterscotch. REVIEWS! OR NO COOKIES! D: Or man smex….also if anyone wants me to write the scene between Cartman and Kyle just tell me. Mmkay.


	3. A Quicky

Kenny smirked and lightly pressed his lips to Bebe's. Even if he didn't love her, she was still special to him, and he wasn't about to treat her like the whore he fucked in the bathroom. Gently he pressed her further against the wall, sliding his hands down her sides to curve behind her and squeaze her ass. Bebe laughed lightly and nipped his lip, then moaned as the blonde male sucked on her neck and slowly started rocking his hips against hers. He continued the slow pace, knowing how much it drove the blonde girl crazy. She moaned softly and clung to Kenny, wrapping one of her legs around him. He quickly took advantage of the new position by grabbing her other leg and throwing it over his hip as well. Picking up his pace he continued rocking their hips together, moving his hands under her skirt he toyed with the girls thong.

Finally he could barely stand it, wraping his arm around her small waist he pushed away from the wall and lay Bebe on one of the benches, with his other hand he swiftly pulled her under wear off. Bebe gasped and bit her lip in anticipation, Kenny grinned and lowered his head between her spread legs. The girls eyes widened when she felt his tongue lightly lick her opening, traveling the lips and up to her clit. She bit her lip and clenched her fists, her head flying back as his tongue toyed with her most sensitive area. He continued these menstrations for a fewmore minutes before pulling away and zipping down his pants, reaching in he pulled his dick out and gave it a few good pumps. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a rubber and quickly put it on; better safe then sorry.

Kicking his pants off, Kenny pressed the tip of his penis to the lips of her vagina, he lightly rocked his hips so that the head of his dick barely touched her entrance, before pushing inside her fully. She cried out in a mixture of shock and pleasure, wrapping her arms and legs around Kenny once more, pulling him closer to her as he began to ravish her. Desperatly she tried to quiet her cries and moans, but her attempts were futile. As she climaxed in waves of raw pleasure, she clung tightly to Kenny's shoulders barely feeling her nails dig into his skin. The blonde male felt it though, and gave a slight gasp of pain as he also reached his pleasures end. Pumping into her a few more times, he pulled out and ejaculated into the condom. Making a face Kenny smirked down at her resting his head on his hand.

"So, how was it for you?" He grinned waggling his brows at her, she smirked up at him then threw him off of herself. Kenny let out an undignified squeal as he landed on his back, Bebe smirked at him then walked over to a sink and washed her self off. The blonde male follwed suit, smirking at her as they stood silently next to each other. They glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes then burst into laughter, Kenny bumped her lightly before racing away and changing into his gym clothes. She laughed louder rushing to change into her gym clothes as she raced after him.

The duo charged into the gym laughing loudly as they ran hand in hand through the doors. Their gym teacher glared at them but said nothing, simply marked them as tardy and went on her way. The blonde pair jogged over to where Wendy and Stan stood, Wendy bitching about something or another. The dark haired girl stopped though and grinned widely as her blonde counter part appeared. Kenny kissed the top of Bebe's hair then grinned as she raced off with Wendy, walking up to Stan he high fived the other.

"Hey dude, have fun fucking in the girls locker room again?" Stan waggled his eyebrows and Kenny laughed punching his arm lightly,then wrestling him into a head lock.

"Shut up fag, hey speaking of fags where are Kyle and Fat Ass?" Kenny asked quirking a brow, and looking around for the jew and former fat boy. Stan mumbled something into Kenny's jacket, trying to free himself from the head lock. The blonde boy saved him the trouble by letting him go, Stan stumbled back a bit and took a deep breath of air.

"First off, you smell like sex; Second off, I don't know where they are. I haven't seen them since lunch." Stan nervously bit his lip and glared at the floor, he was worried about the current where-abouts of his super-best friend. Kenny however just smirked and stretched his arms over his head, he figured the two of them would skip class to have sex, though he hadn't thought they would skip the entire class period. A loud whistle signaled the class to begin jogging, both boys rolled their eyes but began a slow kind of shuffle that some what resembled the running motion.

They grinned at each other, it hadn't taken them long to figure out a way toget out of jogging, all they had to do was make the motions and move and their teacher couldn't say anything. Stan began a rant about how odd it was that Kyle and Cartman liked eachother, but Kenny had quit paying attention after a few seconds. His eyes watching the feminine form of a certain blonde, and he didn't mean Bebe. Oh no, his eyes were trained on the form of sweet little Butters.

AN:  
OMG I SO SORRY! D: Late reply is late but here so thar ya go. lawl, wellleave memessages and should I have warned you about the beginning? I personally think it was kinda graphic...maybe...


End file.
